Harry Potter and the Vissicitudes of Life
by velociraptaur
Summary: Kidnapped, Brainwashed, Trained, Turned Evil, Trained to be Cruel, Angry, Sadistic, Powerful beyond any other..., frustrated because of his ignorance, can anybody bring him back to lightway (Post OotP(R & R [if you wish)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Harry Potter and the Vicissitudes of Life

Chap 1: Oblivius

"The unusual thing about today is that the raven haired teenager who often lay amongst the flowers in the garden of number 4 Privet Drive was running like a fool on the road followed by half a dozen black cloaked men. Suddenly one of these men took a stick and the rest of them stopped as abruptly. The tallest amongst shouted angrily to the one with the stick and the latter immediately hid it," whispered the old woman, "They said something like 'the muggles should not notice' then they disappeared out of thin air. I am not telling lies. Ask Arabella Figg, she was with me when this happened."

"You were probably having a dream Miss Montgomery. Many such strange reports have been signaled over the years but the witnesses have always agreed about having dreamt afterwards," replied the young officer, "I will check it with Miss Figg."

"You do that for me Mike. I swear that it was no dream."

At number 4 Privet Drive,

The raven haired boy was still panting from his long escape. He was in the wardrobe under the stairs and still under constant vigilance. There was a tap on the door and the boy thought that his last moment has come. The door opened it self and the face of an old woman came into view. The tension in the room instantly dissipated.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired. How did you know?"

"I noticed the scene from the window. Don't worry the others are all fine. Dumbledore is looking after them."

"He is here? I want to talk to him"

"Yes he has just brought the unconscious Lupin and Tonks into the kitchen. Petunia is helping him."

Relief swept over him. At least no one was injured or killed this time. He darted across the room into the kitchen. His aunt was helping the old man and to his great surprise they seemed to be doing quite well together.

His aunt was a muggle and hated wizarding folk. Harry Potter was in fact a wizard himself and Petunia Dursley was never what someone would call an aunt to him. Her son Dudley, that adolescent blue whale was always bullying him and the husband, Vernon, would turn purple with rage whenever he hears the word magic.

The fact that Petunia was associating so well with Dumbledore, even though the latter was probably one of the most powerful wizard alive, is nothing short of a miracle. The old men turned slowly towards Harry and smiled but this smile was not a usual smile nor did he have the twinkle in his eyes.

"Professor, they have found the Dursley's residence. How? "

"Harry you should understand that Voldemort is one of the shrewdest person on earth. Sometimes he just goes and come out with amazing conclusions. Even our spies were not told about this. Tom himself chose the ones going on this mission and even Severus did not manage to get a grip of what was said from his hiding place."

"This place is no longer safe, this means that I no longer have to live with the Dursleys?"

"Fortunately not, Harry. This only means that you no longer have to live at Privet Drive but will continue to live with the Dursleys. They will live in a new residence that I had long ago constructed myself, the Godric's Chamber"

"You certainly don't know the Dursleys very well. They would never accept this offer."

"You think so, nephew. Then you are underestimating my character. Vernon always agrees with me in the end and will not make an exception for this generous offer from Dumbledore. "

"I always thought that you hated magic-"

"You don't know me boy. That's all I'll say for now."

"Are you a witch, like my mother? "

"If I was a witch, I wouldn't have married Vernon but Remus!"

"What! You know Lupin!"

"Yes so what!"

The old wizard took out his wand.

"Enervate."

The grey haired man started to stir. Suddenly he opened his eyes and seemed much relieved when they fell on Harry.

"You are fine! Sorry Albus, we were outnumbered two against about six deatheaters."

"I completely understand Remus."

The latter's face turned paled when he saw Petunia. She looked at him with a mixture of relief and anger. They quickly turned away from each other. Harry could not understand what was happening right at that moment but promised himself to ask Remus about it.

"How have you been doing?" asked the old man once he and Harry were alone outside.

"It has been quite livable as the Dursleys have been intimidated by Moody but my scar has not stopped aching."

"Go and have a nap Harry. We will awake you when we are ready to move on," the twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes had returned. Something was going on and as much as Harry did not like to be kept in the dark, he could tell that the thing was going to be interesting.

He laid himself in the hammock in the garden room that his stupid uncle kept on repairing for his whale of a cousin broke it down almost every time. _I am in danger? ARE MY FRIENDS IN DANGER? Yes for both but why? Because Voldemort wants to kill me – me not my friends; there are more terrible things than death. What? Pain; but I can resist Cruciatus. Pain can take other forms apart from physical agony - like the feeling left behind after the killing your loved ones. Damned prophecy! _All these thoughts were gnawing his mind.

At long last he fell back to sleep – only to land into his nightmarish visions of the fate reserved to the light side. Each time his nightmares changed, flashes of a man falling into a veil greeted his subconscious. Sirius threatened by Voldemort and Purebloods. Voldemort filthy halfblood like him cursed to fight each other until death separates them. Anger fills inside him when he thinks of Purebloods – but Weasleys are purebloods, father was pureblood, Sirius was pureblood and most of the Order is pureblooded. Purebloods - everywhere, invading and controlling.

"Purebloods, I hate you!" he hissed as he woke up in a start to find a man dressed in white and having a unicorn tattoo on his left arm – his eyes always darted to the arms of people nowadays, vigilance was reaching paranoia.

"Too right you are." said the man calmly, "Voldemort should remember that he is no more pureblooded than you or me."

"Who are you and how did you manage to get here?" Harry asked loudly hoping to capture some attention from the Order.

"Only those with the Dark Mark cannot apparate directly into this yard. And I have someone very effective amongst your guard who gives me good advice indeed," no one seemed to have heard Harry which meant nothing other than a silencing charm around them.

"Harry, there is no need to be alarmed – just join me in my hunt for Voldemort and his supporters, the purebloods," the man continued.

"Wait, you said purebloods, surely you have meant Death Eaters," Harry said hopefully.

"No I effectively meant purebloods."

"Dumbledore is a good wizard and also a pure-"

"Nobody knows Dumbledore as well as I do, except perhaps Voldemort and I think that's why he fears him. Hypocrite Dumbledore thinks he can fool everyone. "

"Dumbledore has always been a good wizard and he even defeated Grindelwald, that dark lord."

"I see that you are not going to change your mind so easily," Harry felt something strange – his gut feeling kicked into action.

He rolled over to catch his wand but found none. As he slowly turned his face towards the stranger, he realized that the latter had a familiar twinkling in his eyes and two wands including his.

"Harry, Harry…," said the wizard as calmly as always, "Please give me your rankings for the most powerful persons in the wizarding world - the first three and there relative power assuming that Dumbledore has 100 points."

Harry found it weird but complied; "First place Dumbledore 100, second Voldemort 99 or something near; third Moody…no Bellatrix Lestrange 80 approximately."

"Your estimations are quite good but a change of order is going to take place. Dumbledore may have been first before but he is becoming old and Voldemort is becoming stronger as now his wits are competing with Dumbledore. Given that Voldemort already has powers that your Headmaster has not, I would say Voldemort first place with 105 points approximately, Dumbledore and for the third place, the remaining of the wizarding folk is far behind as the next would be at about 90 and this would be me."

"This whole schema is about to be shaken with the arrival of a new factor, you. I have researched and found many things and my collaborators amongst the Order and Voldemort are more effective than even Severus Snape."

"Who are you?" Harry asked angrily.

"Do you wish to join me? – because you will be joining me at one point in time and many things will be accomplished," the stranger paused a bit and then added, "This has been prophesized by my mother."

"I won't join you and Dumbledore has my entire trust!"

"So be it!" the man raised his wand and muttered, "Obstructus Spytra"

Harry did not have time to react as a white beam of light collided against his torso. However nothing else happened.

"You are not so powerful after all!" Harry had a grin on his face as he said this.

"You really think so?" the voice of the stranger contained a strange tone of amusement. Harry did not know what was going on and moreover he began to wonder if this was not a form of silent killer like a poison or something that caused incurable illness like cancer.

The man seemed to be reading his thoughts; "Don't you worry I won't harm you. You are too precious. This was only an anti-tracking charm that I thought wise to use. Now are you coming with me or would you force me to do something that would do harm to yourself!"

"I am not coming… you could be a sort of mercenary working for Voldemort. I know that he is one of the shrewdest snakes alive."

"You give me no choice!" without any warning, the wizard took aim at Harry and said "Oblivius."

Harry was reminded of the scene some moments before as this time a blue light bolt hit him straight in the head. Then all went blank and Harry's limp body fell to floor.


	2. 2 Harry James Wise

Chap 2:Harry James Wise

"Wake up Harry! Wake up! What is it with that boy?"

As a raven haired boy with a pair of round spectacles yawned back to consciousness, he saw an exasperated looking girl with bushy brown hair. She looked vaguely familiar but he could not remember anything.

"Harry, look at the time, it's already ten! Your father will be livid, your training is still awaiting you and the times are dark!"

He was named Harry and he has a father who is training him for something dangerous - that was what he had learned. The other thing was that his father is very serious when it comes to his training.

However the bushy haired girl was wrong – when he woke up to investigate the matter, he found a man crying at the foot of the stairs.

"Why is your father crying?"

"Don't you know?"

"I've only moved here since this morning and I'm supposed to know everything"

"Well Hermione, you _are _supposed to know all!" Harry did not know how but he had managed to speak out that girl's name and he had the feeling that the girl was very intelligent.

Unknown to Harry though, the bushy haired girl seemed quite shocked behind him but she quickly regained her composure and remained quiet.

"You are Hermione aren't you?"

The girl took and indignant look and retorted, "Who else do you think I am? – that complete cow of a pureblood Ginny Weasley."

Something was wrong and Harry sensed it the moment the word pureblood was spoken. What was meant by pureblood he did not know but something definitely off beam was taking place.

He left his thoughts aside and decided that it was time to take a closer look at his _father_. He went down the stairs and tapped the man on the shoulder. The man turned around but there was something strong in this man – he had immediately stopped sobbing and as he turned to face Harry, not a single tear was left; only the paths of numerous teardrops on the wrinkled face on the wizard remained. _Wizard _– where did that come from? Harry was feeling more and more confused with his situation.

"Harry James Wise, that's definitely not a time to get up! How can you ever dream of defeating Voldemort if you continue like this?"

Harry James Wise that was his full name and his father was weeping because he had missed his training. He felt it quite hilarious at first and then he remembered that he had to defeat someone – Voldemort. Whoever this was, it had to be someone powerful – maybe the national boxing champion. A smile was forming on Harry's face; he felt that he could defeat any boxing champion in a swirl of his wand. _Wand _– what the heck? He must be turning insane.

"How can you manage to smile after witnessing the murder of your mother by Voldemort's Deatheaters? Maybe you are wondering that you, lone wizard can take revenge in an equally sadistic manner?"

His mother was killed and he was smiling, how come he could not remember a single thing. He felt anger towards Voldemort and his followers – the so called Deatheaters but there was not that mourning feeling that one was supposed to have after the death of a mother. His father said that he was a wizard; maybe he had misheard. He was feeling as if he was Lockhart. Wait! Who is Lockhart?

"Harry, look at me boy! Why are you behaving so strangely?" his _father _was looking at his inquisitively with his eyes piercing into his own. Suddenly flashes of memories passed into his mind like a film trailer.

_He was reading a paper – 'Dumbledore suspected to have aided Voldemort to resurgence from his spirit form; Harry doing great progress: managed to levitate me wandlessly.' Then his father came and snatched the paper from his hands. "Stop spying on my reports!"…He was in a large hall, his father was still here, and they both had sticks in their hands – their wands. They sent light bolts from the tip of their wands – curses…_

Then all became normal. His father looked surprised.

"When did you learn Occlumency? You have managed to train yourself alone?" A gleam of pride was dancing in the twinkling eyes of his father.

"What is Occlumency?" this question hit the other two like cold water.

"Harry, do you remember that you are supposed to be reading your books?" Hermione looked at him with a mixture of exasperation and awe.

"Harry, do you mean that you have been able to stop my legitemency without reading anything about Occlumency?" his father asked him and he understood that he had done something out of ordinary.

"Umm…Umm…Err…I don't have a grip on what's going on here since this morning and as much as I want to tell you that I have been able to stop the legiti-thing, I would be lying to you."

"Harry, what are you talking about?" his father seemed to have forgotten all his mourning for his wife and now had a face contorted at the same time with anger and concern; "if this is another joke of yours, it's not funny at all."

Suddenly Hermione looked at him with a face which seemed dawned in comprehension. "Harry, show me your wand?"

"My wand?"

"The stick that you usually keep in your back pocket"

Harry reached out and took out his wand and handed it to Hermione.

"Priori Incantatum" she muttered pointing her own wand towards Harry's

A blue light bolt flew out of the latter's wand. Harry did not seem surprised at all. And some kind of understanding was reached as though telepathically between Hermione and his father.

"An Obliviatus Curse!" said Hermione.

"Definitely, that's why I could only have so little memories from Harry's mind during my legitemency session. We will have to start back from the beginning again. That Mad Eye Moody has his point when he tells how many buttocks have been lost."

"But how is it possible that Harry managed to curse himself while he was sleeping," Hermione forehead contracted showing the many wrinkles of wisdom that she managed to make when she concentrated so much.

"I have a shrewd idea about that. I am thinking about Lockhart but he was dreaming about Lockhart."

Hermione wore an 'it-was-so-obvious' look. However the subject of all these conversations, Harry, did not understand one word of what they were saying.

"Harry, you have just had amnesia. Do you know what amnesia is?"

"Yes, it is a loss of memory"

"He seems to remember many things but not that he is a wizard," Hermione concluded. "Great!"

Harry found that there was not only sarcasm in her tone when she said 'Great!' but there was also a tinge of satisfaction. He discarded his thoughts and turned his attention towards his father who now seemed quite worried.

"Time is limited. We will have to go into an accelerated period of training. The new timetable will be posted this afternoon."

"Harry, we will have to go through a revision period with briefings of the important parts of your life. You do not seem to have any other trauma apart from this loss of memory. From now, do not put your wand in your back pocket again! We will be loosing precious time from our training." His father spoke with such rigidity that he felt it weird that some moments before, the latter was mourning over his late wife. His father was being so Snapely. _Snapely, _where did that come from? Maybe he is remembering things from his life before that amnesia.

"Harry, Harry! What are you thinking about? Come, I will show you some of my souvenirs of you and your life."

His father had jet black hair, green eyes, and a rather poorly shaven face. Patches of beard was showing up here and there on his cheeks like dry grass in a savannah. He was quite tall and seemed well built. Hermione was paradoxically the one he remembered instead of his father or someone of his family, his late mother or siblings. Maybe they were very closely related; maybe she was his girlfriend and after all he found her quite attractive the moment he saw her. He can wait. If he was her boyfriend, it will eventually come out.

"Harry, come out of your trance! We have some job awaiting us here." His father was looking at him with some concern. "Are you sure you are alright?"

Hermione was not around. Harry looked up to his father and he shook his head in sign that he was fine but the question was still gnawing the back of his mind.

"Umm…Father, is Hermione my girlfriend?" he finally asked. His father was taken aback. At first he frowned, then a smile formed on his face and finally he came back to his rigid state.

"Err…Well, you never tell me anything about your little things so I can't affirm that you two are involved romantically."

"Let's come back to more important things; it seems as though you would be able to take a look at my reports after all. I am going to hand you some of them so that you can have a general idea of what has gone on and what is going on in this world. Now, don't start daydreaming again and I don't think that you and Hermione are together after all. You both have too much to deal with."

"Who tells you that? I maybe would be busy but Hermione will surely find this training quite leisurely and time always runs after her not the reverse!"

His father was looking at his with a look of amazement and fear.

"Well Harry, it seems that you are recovering quickly. A little to quick for my welfare." He raised his wand and pointed it to Harry and at that moment, Harry got a feeling of 'this-has-already-happened' and all his memory came back to him at that instant. However, something was not alright; what was Hermione doing here. This man is the 90 over 100 after Dumbledore but Hermione, his best friend. Hate of purebloods, he knew that Hermione hated Malfoy for him calling her 'mudblood' but why should she hate Ginny.

"This time the curse is going to be a little bit overdosed because your powers can kick into action real fast." Harry knew that he was going to be hit by an Obliviatus curse and this time it was going to be a quite higher dose"

"Wait, what were those thoughts that popped into my mind when you did legitemency on me? And are you related to Hermione? Why does she hate purebloods so much?"

"Good questions! What I did was not legitemency but aliamency which works much like the dream of Voldemort torturing Sirius Black in the Department of Mysteries. And for Hermione, have you ever heard of polyjuice potion? Yes, I suppose. And, the hair dresser at the beauty parlour, have you come across these. If yes, you can understand how it works, don't you?"

"Now, you will have to forget everything."

_It is just like the Imperius; Resist it with all your might! Think about something very hard. Think, find something, something that will spare you the pain of another memory loss._

The curse was said, the blue haze of light was speeding towards him. The brilliance was incredible, almost a dozen times brighter than that from Lockhart's curse. _How was he going to get out of this without turning mad? His courage was faltering. Change to plan B. What was plan B already? Think about something that will spare you of another memory loss after this one. That's not plan A by any chance? Just stick to the plan!  
'Something that will spare you of another curse after this one'…Well…Think hard, how hard? Diamond hard…About what? Prepare yourself so that the first thing you remember after this curse is that you have to act, act like a completely ignorant Harry… Continue to act and learn… Investigate, find, this man is going to help you kill Voldie after all… But do not let them investigate you. _

All this thinking happened in a small fraction of a second after the curse threw Harry into the opposite wall of the hall.

Some days later

A raven haired boy woke up, he was in a bed and his limbs were plastered and he had a horrible headache which would have made most normal human beings incapable of just waking up. However, for one of the most powerful wizard on Earth, this could be made livable with the help of some stinking potions.

"Harry, you are already up!" the healer told us that you required rest and even your father has paused with his rambling about your lack of interest in training against Voldemort and Dumbledore"

"Who are you?" the boy asked the bushy haired girl with brown hair.

"Harry, you won't ever change. Even after such a big accident you are still trying yourself to jokes. What are you playing now? The amnesiac," the girl seemed to have a mixture of expressions of relief, annoyance and concern on her face but the boy saw something else behind this relief – satisfaction.

"Who are you?" he repeated.

"Hermione Granger and Loyal Servitor to the SPEW and more even so to the "doolberup sidedown" society. And you must be Harry James Wise, I presume," she replied him as though she was playing a game.

At least he now knew his name, Harry James Wise even though he did not understand a word about the spew and gloobrup thing that Hermione who seemed to know him quite well, talked about.

They continued like this with the game and soon Harry who was really amnesiac was learning many things about his life which has surely not been a very uneventful one.

The two persons that Hermione mentioned were entirely news to him. _Why did he have to train against them? Were they martial arts or boxing opponents? This felt strange it was as if he had already asked himself these questions somewhere in the past. He had had an accident and was now amnesiac. Must he tell the persons around him about that or act as normal and try to adapt? Adaptation to new environment is surely something very difficult but he did not want t be treated as a child anymore. Where did that come from? Who treated him as a child? Whatever! He wanted to act. He was going to concentrate and assimilate. Yes, that's what he had to do._

He looked at the girl besides him. She had a vaguely familiar face but something felt as if not in place. She surely sounded intelligent by the way she acted and talked. She had to be of nearly the same age as him and maybe she was a school mate. Maybe she is egging him to train to defeat the champions of other schools. It must be some kind of interschool competition.

As he broke out of his thoughts, a man, in his forties, walked into the room and motioned for 'the girl' to leave. _Harry still had the impression that Hermione was 'the girl' to him and not Hermione, someone he could not trust completely. Why was he so wary? Did something very bad traumatize him and messed up with his neurones? He was becoming paranoiac. He would not be able to adapt fast enough. He will have to admit that he has lost his memory. He will have to act as if he did not know anything and hide any other thing that comes into his mind. What was that? _

The man, Harry knew, had to be 'his father'. As the latter approached him, a wave seemed to wash through Harry. It felt as if 'his father' had some sort of bubble around him which moved with him as he progressed. It was as if an aura of power surrounded the man. The latter looked into his eyes and his pupil dilated and the dark circle now covered his whole iris and now his eyes seemed to be only a black circle over the white bloodshot tissue that surrounded it. Yet, it did not stop there, the dark disk continued to grow and at the end it engulfed the entire eyes which now looked completely black. The skin surrounding his eyes developed little red cracks like rivulets of blood just under a thin membrane. These cracks glowed white and then collapsed back to a meshwork of dark lines and curves on the region of his face surrounding the eyes. It was as if his face was a photograph of a giant thunderstorm with lightning but the photo was still a negative. The lightning streaks were the dark rivulets and the dark sky was his pale white face. Harry was freaked out beyond anything that he had ever seen. It was not as if he had seen much since he remembered only visions from this morning.

What he had just seen, from the dilation of the pupil to the spreading of the rivulets over the man's face, was just not logical. Maybe it was some kind of illness but why did it glow. Never ever he would have believed that such illness existed.

"What you have just witnessed, Harry, is what a wizard can do. The wizarding folk have the power that ordinary people would not even dare imagine. What I have just done, is called a mental scan. While you were cowardly crumpled in this corner staring into many eyes, I have scanned you and what I have found out is that we have a major setback in the plan – the fact that you are amnesiac. I will have to explain you some rudiments of our time before we go any further," the man spoke in a calm yet grave voice. Wizarding folk, what was going on? That was too weird.

"Harry, you seem to behave as a muggle. These are non-magic people. They must however, be considered as our equals. Everybody must be equal, what do you say?" Harry nodded – the last sentence seemed pretty good. His father was someone who fought for an equalitarian society and this means that he was someone good.

"But, there are people that are against this. Wizards – pureblooded wizards – those who think that they are almighty and superior to muggles and witches and wizards born from muggles and their children. They have a great disdain for us, halfbloods, muggleborns and muggles. Two of them are actually running terrorist activities against us. These are Dumbledore and Voldemort. They may seem completely different to the people but I know better. Nearly seventeen years ago, a seer prophesized that you will have to defeat Voldemort or be killed by him and no one but you can kill him. This was done in the presence of three wizards of which, two were there illicitly. These were me and a spy of Voldemort. The third was Dumbledore. The spy was detected and thrown out but I succeeded in escaping the vigilance of Dumbledore." His father paused and contemplated the eyes of Harry, his eyes still black. This somehow helped Harry to visualize what his father was conveying to him

"Dumbledore used this information in his race to dethrone Voldemort. He did it for the glamour and to pass for a hero in the eyes of others. He managed to kidnap you and we had to do great research to retrace back to you. I knew that the spy had known nearly half of the prophecy and Voldemort would be on rampage to kill you. The prophecy could have applied to another one, a little pureblood but obviously, Voldemort would run after the halfblood. Dumbledore, that mind maniac, he planned not only to defeat Voldemort but also to kill two birds with one stone. He wanted to get me killed. He knew many things and his mind works like the darkest of all demons. Not even Voldemort who had power beyond imagination could hope to surpass Dumbledore. I, being one of the last light knights for muggleborns and halfbloods, was one of his primary targets.

We retraced you thinking that it was leaks from Dumbledore that was leading us but actually it was him that was handing us the clues and moving us towards a trap. We all thought that he would try to raise you and train you to kill Voldemort but we were wrong as we misunderstood part of the prophecy – 'and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal'. This was the magic in Dumbledore's cunning. He could predict things more shrewdly than any seer if he had the necessary information – the prophecy.

Your mother found you first and Voldemort was there as well, Dumbledore had guided him also. Your mother died to protect you and this caused some blood protection ward to kick into action. I was too late. Lily had died. Voldemort death curse was already speeding towards you and somehow the protection save you – the curse rebounded onto Voldemort leaving the scar on your forehead. Voldemort was reduced to spirit form and I took you and the body of your mother to the headquarters. Dumbledore's plan had worked but only to some extent – your mother died instead of me. This thwarted his plan as he could not get you back to train you for the final defeat of Voldemort because one day Voldemort was going to be reborn. And this day has come and gone. Dumbledore has become old and his wits are faltering and Voldemort, the most powerful Dark Wizard, I think for the last perhaps millenary has gained in wits. Only that, you are not equal to him in power but more powerful than him – a power the Dark Lord knows not.

Dumbledore has caused great damage, more than even Voldemort. At his zenith, Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald. He was admired in the entire wizarding world. Except that. he did not deserve to be admired. Dumbledore killed muggleborns. It was some kind of fun for him. My father, a decent halfblood, found all his misgivings and my father was enraged. He raised his own army of protectors and led them against Dumbledore's. My father was Grindelwald. He died at the hands of Dumbledore and that beast put all the charges of muggleborn murder on my father.

Dumbledore killed the one army that was going to protect the world against Voldemort one day. But, hope remains in you. You may have wondered why you are amnesiac, but there is a simple answer to that. Voldemort tried to kill you and knocked you hard in the head with one of his supercharged curses. You were luckily rescued by Kingsley Shacklebot. That man is one of our spies in Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix.

There is something that we must take heed – Dumbledore is more evil than Voldemort but he is not at least cruel. You can visualize what I am telling you – Voldemort is only after two things – killing of muggleborns and muggles and power but Dumbledore is also after the halfbloods. However, he is not cruel when he kills, it is rapid and nearly painless whereas Voldemort tortures and after making his victims insane, he decides not to kill them and this is worse than death.

We must make these two pay for all the bad they have done. Now your concern will be mainly Voldemort, stronger and wittier than ever before, he now even surpasses Dumbledore in general terms. But, you have the power and you must believe in you. Your mother and I have fought against Voldemort three times and I am still here even with only a fraction of your power. You are going to train and luckily you will be able to recall everything soon enough for this world to be rid of Voldemort. None the less, Dumbledore will search for another Dark Lord like he did with Tom Riddle fifty years ago and transform him into Voldemort. We will have to destroy Dumbledore also.

His apprentice to Dark Arts is someone going to the school where Dumbledore is headmaster, Hogwarts. I have all the reasons in the world to think that this person is the heir of one of the Hogwarts founders. And I don't think that it would be Slytherin. He is the ancestor of Voldemort. I think that it is going to be a Ravenclaw, the house containing the most brilliant students. Dumbledore is well versed in also all arts and surely in that of research in genealogy stuff.

You have had enough of information to be able to come back to our training. Has Hermione told you enough about us and you? Your name? Our doolberup sidedown society?" his father's eyes had returned to normal and Harry had only now noticed this as he was only concentrating on the black centre of the eyeball and not looking anywhere else.

Harry had assimilated everything that was said and even though he did not know Voldemort or Dumbledore, he had had enough of the misdeeds and nodded firmly.

"Are you answering my questions or egging me to go forward into the training to defeat these evil men once and for all?" his father chuckled.

"I have had enough of this. I understand that witches and wizards exist and that I am some sort of messiah for part of them called halfbloods and muggleborns and my goal is to defeat Voldemort and if possible Dumbledore. I also understand that I am potentially one of the most powerful wizards alive but that I have forgotten all my training. So what are you waiting for?" Harry was in fury. Why he? Why so much evilness and blood racism.


	3. 3 The Murder of Harrry Potter

Chap 3: The Murder of Harry Potter

"Harry, we will have to do something and quick!" his father was looking at him grimly. "Voldemort has sent at least twenty of his deatheaters to investigate about you and he really wants to kill you. I have a plan to hold him back for quite sometime. We will be making a model of you and animate the model so that it can run and perform some basic human interactions. We will need you for the taking of stats so that your android seems as real as possible."

Harry followed his father into a huge room with mirrored walls and white machines everywhere. Numerous people in white suits were working there with the machines and it really looked sophisticated.

Hermione came and asked him to get undressed. TO GET UNDRESSED! What the heck!

"What?? NO!" Harry could feel the entire staff eyes on his reddening cheeks.

"Alright, all ladies out!" his father voiced out and a wave of relief swept over Harry. There were groans everywhere and protests could clearly be heard.

"We are more qualified than the male staff when it comes to this stuff."

"We will get the photos after all!"

"No you won't!" Harry was really embarrassed. "You will only get the stats and photos that I will allow to be seen; you don't need to get all the _parts_ exact as the deatheaters surely won't know about me that well after you have kept me hidden all this time."

"I've changed my mind, ladies please stay." Many cheerful ladies gave an audible "yes!!"

"However, Harry is right – all the specifics need not be known and therefore Harry has the right to decide whether not to keep his underwear and have a model with some distorted parts or to do otherwise and have them the decent size and shape."

Harry was in an awkward situation. "Whatever you do, will be to the model! Not to myself!"

"It will be really small"

"It will have some kind of illness and look awful."

Harry was tossed form side to side by the menaces of the witches but held firm. Finally, the operation started. They measured each and every part of his body except the prohibited parts with tapes and apparatuses called Vernier something and Micrometer thingy. They paid special attention to his scar. Almost half of all the readings taken were on it.

When it was all finished, Harry felt relieved. He could not help but feel awful at the tickling sensation that the people, specially the ladies, was making him feel each time their hands and fingers, although gloved, brushed against his skin.

They took a few strands of hair from him saying that they will have to make replicas for the models. There would be several models so that the best of them can be used.

"Do you have the time juggling liquid from the Department of Mysteries, Rolf?" his father was talking to a man in the forties but the latter seemed to have the hands of a twenty year old. The man nodded. "The ova, the artificial wombing materials, blood replenishing potions, dialysis machines, artificial lungs and the digestive system 3000." His father seemed satisfied with the man when he nodded but as his eyes turned round the corner, he noticed Harry's confused facial expression and quickly added, "Do you have the silicon chips, the artificial calcium phosphate skeleton and the other materials for the android?" The man nodded but his head did not move up and down but in a diagonal direction as if he was hesitating between nodding and shaking his head. "Good, the manufacture can begin.  
"Harry, now let's go to the training," his father's face was back to serious. "My engineers have devised another way to learn things."

"This is a pensive, it contains memories and you can view them by leaning your head into it." Harry saw a container like an aquarium filled with some dark liquid.

"We have an incantation that helps us put our memories into this." His father put the tip of his wand against his temple and drew silver threads of wisps from his head into the pensive.

"This will instead be directed directly from me to you in the method that has been devised but you must have a good grip on occlumency and legitemency to proceed. The memory will be stored into your subconscious and when you are asleep; you will live these memories and follow the same steps that I do in these memories. The memories will be about my training from my father, Grindelwald. Your subconscious will not only help you to view the training but also to participate in it. It will simulate the situation and you will have to fight virtually."

He paused to let Harry assimilate. "I have designed my own spell that will put someone in a state called accelerated coma when it is used on that person. The accelerated coma can be reversed by another person that is conscious with the counter spell or it can simply end when the virtual adventure in the subconscious comes to its end."

"However, this has its bad parts. You are not allowed to die in your virtual adventure because then, you are dead for real. It is like in Matrix. Matrix is a muggle film for your information."

"The accelerated coma state consists of three parts, the store, the processor and the accelerator. The store is where the memories are placed for immediate access; the processor does all the virtualization work and creates simulations of new situations from the information from the store; the accelerator accelerates the whole process so that it can take place up to two hundred times the normal pace. This means that you can assimilate twenty years of my training in the matter of a few weeks as the coma is twenty four over twenty four and my training was only about five to ten hours daily with breaks within."

"Right, now we must get started with Occlumency and Legitemency as quickly as possible." _This is coming just at the right time. They won't no what hit them. _This thought came and went as quickly as death came with Avada Kedavra. Harry had the distinct impression that this thought was directed towards his father and his organisation not towards Dumbledore or Voldemort. It felt weird but he discarded it and focused onto the words of his father.

"Occlumency is the art of shielding one's mind against outside invasions to retrieve information or to put information. The experiment that we are going to perform on you is in contradiction with the second function of Occlumency but Legitemency will correct this out. The functions of Legitemency consist of firstly the ability to retrieve information from a living brain by the Legitemens and second, to put information into the brain by the Legitemens. The first function of legitemency cancels out the second function of occlumency and allows the experiment to take place."

"My engineers guarantee me that you don't face any danger with the system unless you die in it. Remember, Harry, it is all in the mind. Grindelwald…err…my father, once told me that one needs to have faith and control over the brain to perform magic properly. Magic people have an access to magic because they are genetically different from other people. Everybody have magical core, even muggles, but not all can manipulate it. The magical core is in the brain – all cores are interconnected, that's how the people are able to do Legitemency. Dlooberup society knows all that because we are at the top of today's science. We have connections with more people from scientific society that even Dumbledore will have problems to believe it."

"We have found out that legitemency is easier to achieve than occlumency and that occlumency will be easier to achieve once legitemency will have been mastered. In legitemency, all you have to do is to concentrate and fix the eyes of your prey. You want to know what one knows, you want to look for weaknesses you want to find one's painful memories so that you can taunt that person for all the harm that they have done to you. This would be very useful if you find the Malfoys, you will be able to find out the key to their fortune and take it away."

His father was speaking in such a vengeful manner; these Malfoys must be bad people indeed. At first when his father talked about taunting people with their painful memories, he was not very for but when his father glanced at his doubtful face and brought the Malfoys into this, it was a different matter and his face did not look doubtful the least. _His father has noticed that and this was not supposed to be the case. _Why was he not supposed to notice that; _Act like you know nothing. _Harry decided that he had to correct his mistake.

"This doesn't sound right - why must we torment the Malfoys, whoever they are. Just stop Voldemort and Dumbledore; that's all we have to do." His father looked at him with a calculating gaze and then Harry saw something that did not fit in the pattern - his father had green eyes; Hermione told him that his eyes were green like his mum's but why has she not told him that his eyes were green like his parents instead. _This is a play so act along. _Thoughts like these kept popping into his brain all the time. They all conveyed the same message – act along and do not trust.

_Think about something else, about Hermione, your father is trying to read your mind and do not let him know your thoughts. _The messages are getting weirder and weirder but Harry felt that these are messages sent directly by his subconscious triggered by his gut feeling. Following these messages seem to be the best option.

"Father let's get to legitemency and stop gawking at me like this." His father was shaken from his course of action but quickly regained his composure and gained the ability to speak firmly again.

"Well, this is your life-sized sculpture as you see; you are about eight year old and dressed up. This sculpture has a special feature, look at the eyes."

The eyes were like real ones embedded in a white plaster effigy. There was also a rotating button at the side of the left shoulder. Harry went closer to get a better look at the button. There was a graduated label surrounding the button – "Easy – 5" to "Hard – 110."

"Why Easy starts at five and not at zero and why does Hard finish at hundred and ten and not at some round number like hundred or hundred and fifty?"

"The easy mark is the resistance of a muggle baby to mental assaults and the Hard mark is only a temporary mark. I am trying to find a spell strong enough to make it hundred and fifty to make it a real challenge for you. The memory in the statue store many memories that I have of you. It is coupled with an exit system that legitemens can open so that the memories flow to their minds. Remember, you have to wish to know everything that the prey knows and "Legitemens"."

Harry took aim. _What was I like and what did I do before my amnesia; how was my mum; how do Dumbledore and Voldemort look. _He wanted to know everything.

"Legitemens"

Memories flew – his father was looking at him at the age of about three. He was trying to catch a butterfly. He succeeded to get it. He squeezed it and killed it and started to pluck away its wings and legs when a beautiful woman, with red hair came with a stick and grabbed his hand which was holding the dead butterfly. She looked angry and punished him with the stick.

- Some boys came and started shouting awful names – son of a mudblood, unworthy of magic. A Harry of about thirteen took his wand and shouted "Crucio", one of the boys, seemingly the leader of the gang fell down, and writhing with pain, struggling as he started wriggling as spasmodic waves of agony passed over him as high voltage electric pulses. Harry was smiling as the others looked terrified and ran away leaving the boy agonizing. "Now Malfoy, say sorry Harry, say 'purebloods are not even worth wiping the slime off the feet of muggleborns and halfbloods." As the boy tried in vain to speak, Harry's father appeared and slapped Harry on his head. Harry stopped and let Malfoy go. His father was giving him a lecture on not using unforgivables for such trivial matters.

Harry stopped, he was really disgusted. How could he have been so ruthless? That was why the organisation found him so important – he was ready for action and cold blooded. He went and increased the level to about fifty. He was cold blooded. He was ruthless. He could do anything and he is powerful beyond any other. He had the right to know everything; he was fed up of being kept in the dark; he wanted the knowledge and technique to go with his power.

"Legitemens"

Memories flew again – A dark hooded person was gliding in the forest.

"What is he looking for father?"

"He wants something; he is looking forward to meet Dumbledore."

"Why don't we just fire a death curse at him and be finished?"

"Voldemort has power beyond imagination. It will be the same thing as the first time. He will a become bodiless spirit but stay alive to be reborn again and if we miss him which is likely to be the case, the probability of having us dead it really high given that we are in Hogwarts ground and apparition is impossible here."

"Make a portkey then."

"Harry, you know very well that we can't risk that. Now, just stick to the plan and be a good spy."

An old man came; the man had a beard so long that he had tucked part of it into his waistband.

"What brings you here so early Tom? I haven't even had the time of go to that room full of chamber pots yet.

"Dumbledore, I hate when people betray me like you have done when that Wise boy nearly killed me but I hate it even more when you call me Tom. Stop that if you don't want me to hurt you."

"Tom, you may have power beyond me but keep that in mind that I have more than fifty years more than you in Dark Arts and killing. So be a good boy and come to the point. I think that I will need you for some job."

"Dumbledore, the doolberup society is decimating my army every year. We need to get that all right. I cannot even recruit my people."

"I will get that right but you have to promise me to create havoc as no one has ever done in the wizarding world, I need to recruit people for my own army under the pretext of fighting yours."

Suddenly both of them disappeared. No one can disapparate in Hogwarts grounds. Harry's father looked like a deer caught in a car's headlights.

"Hello Harry, it has been a long time and who is this? James, the son of Grindelwald, I am glad to meet you both." It was Dumbledore's voice and it was coming from behind. They both turned around to see Dumbledore but had to do the opposite almost immediately.

"Well, well, well, it seems to me that our problems are soon going to be solved - the pillars of the doolberup sidedown society." Voldemort and Dumbledore were on each of their sides and any prospective looked doomed.

"How have you disapparated. No one can do that in Hogwarts grounds."

"Invisibility is one of the duelers' most important ability. I thought that your father who have taught you that James."

"Don't try to become invisible we can see though invisibility charms."

"Portus," screamed Harry as he touched the golden coin that he was holding against his father's hand. The coin turned blue and the forest disappeared from view and both of them fell into a room very similar to a high technology laboratory after passing through a tunnel of colourful lights.

"We escaped. You did not have wand with you; you did wandless magic of such great power 'Portus'." His father was in a state that mixed numerous emotions where excitement ruled and his panting did not say anything otherwise.

"Harry, Harry, wake up!"

The memory ended here and Harry decided that he had seen enough of this one.

"I suppose that I lost my memory after the mission in the Hogwarts Grounds."

"Yes"

Harry went up to the statue again and turned the knob to 'eighty'. There was a little 'n' there.

"Why is there an 'n' at the 'eighty' mark?"

"This is the average of the ones that have studied occlumency."

"This means that I will start to feel more resistance than I have had so far?"

"This means that if you are as powerful as I think you are, you will go through this as if it was completely normal"

"Legitemens"

Nothing came; no memory flew; "Legitemens!"

A faint light appeared; and all became normal; frustration this should have flew normally for him who has powers directly from Voldemort, the master of masters in Legitemency.

"LEGITEMENS"; Nothing!

"I know, I know!" comprehension popped into Harry's head.

"I have to want to know and not think that I know; LEGITEMENS!"

Memories flew again; Harry was about eleven years old; He was flying on a broom and he was going really fast. He seemed to be a golden blur across the blue sky. Then at once, he stopped dead in the air. He had caught something and came down towards his father; the thing was a golden ball and Harry looked glowing with happiness as he addressed himself to his father; "I have caught snitch at last, it was becoming a worry at the end; it had been more than half an hour that I have been looking for it."

- Harry was now in a semi-dark room, there were unlit candles everywhere. He approached then and put his hands over one and muttered 'incendiluo'; nothing happened.

"Concentrate, Harry! Do not let your spirits get down; I took three weeks to light up my first and don't let yourself down after just half an hour. Now, try again."

"Incendiluo"

A dim light started to appear under Harry's hands, and he removed them quickly to find the candles very much alit.

"Incendiluo, Incendiluo, Incendiluo," he went on like that. Soon enough the room was bright with all the candles flaring strong lights over the place.

"Congrats Harry! That was even quicker than I would have thought."

Harry released his grip on the statue's mind and looked back at his father.

"I saw a woman in one of my visions, she had red hair and punished me with a stick after I had killed a butterfly; who was she? You said my mother was killed much before."

His father looked like some one caught totally off his guard and wore a why-haven't-I-thought-of-that look but he quickly regained himself as he has done more than a few times that day.

"This is a delicate subject; you hated that woman at that time. She is not your mother but, my sister. She is married to a very affluent pureblood and now she even dismisses the fact that I am her brother, just because I lead this organisation against extremist purebloods."

"You seem to have a good grip on Legitemency and I think that this is because you have got the powers of the master of masters in the subject as I have told you before. We will practice a bit of Legitemency and when you reach at about hundred, that's the level that I expect for some of our most bitter enemy, Severus Snape. Then we will get onto Occlumency. This art is more defensive and requires much more concentration. This also has its grand master – Dumbledore. You have Voldemort's powers and his occlumency is very good but he stays a bit less strong than Dumbledore here because he never found the need to train himself very thoroughly in this subject."

Some days later

"Harry, you will always surprise me with your rapidity!" Hermione was literally strangling him with her bear hug.

"Let me breathe, I am choking," Harry managed to squeak that out but to no avail.

"Legitemency and Occlumency in three days;" Finally she let him go and panting he managed to admit.

"My dad forced me to train with almost no break. This is not a life!"

They went for a walk into the building complex. Then, they came to the laboratory. There were large glass containers and Harry was shocked when he saw what was inside. There was numerous Harries and they all seemed to get older to a near death point and then started to rejuvenate into younger Harries into baby Harries into fetal Harries and disappeared surely too small to be seen with the naked eye at the embryonic stage.

"What are these?" Harry was outraged. Hermione tried to retain him but she failed. Harry rushed into the room where all the staff looked at him warily.

"Hermione, I told you not to bring Harry here!" James was angry.

"Harry, we are designing you models for the encounter against Voldemort."

"My models, MY MODELS! THESE ARE LIVING BEING THAT YOU HAVE THERE!"

"Well Harry, we needed your clone to be sure that they do not notice anything. Your clones as you see as identical to you just to a single thing they don't have the scar. This makes you unique. You are the only one who can defeat Voldemort."

"Why did you bother to take all those DAMNED MEASUREMENTS ON ME THEN?"

"Clones can have malformations. That's why we need the measurements."

"YOU ARE SENDING ONE OF THESE CLONES TO DEATH FOR MY SAKE. WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS?"

"Harry, this is a rather delicate matter that only scientists would understand."

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THEM?"

"They will serve as sample and reservoir for potion that temporarily enables people to do rare magical feats like being a Parselmouth."

"They will serve as GUINEA PIGS."

Crash, Crash, Crash, Crash, Crash! All the glass containers exploded one after the other like in a chain reaction. The Harries were in early fetal stage and the shock from the impact of the explosion rendered there survival chance almost to zero.

"HARRY, you have just killed five human beings and these were your visa to escaping Voldemort."

Harry looked down. He had just killed five babies. He ran back into his room. A day that had started to be a good one turned out to be one of his worst days on earth. He sobbed and took all his rage and sadness onto the wall. At the end, his fists were in blood. His father finally came and ordered him to come. Harry decided that he had made enough trouble for that day and followed his father.

They started the procedure for going into the accelerated coma. His father muttered some spells as Harry go down to bed. A shower of white threads of wisps canalized themselves from James into Harry. Soon Harry was fast asleep or more appropriately in unconsciousness.

"Human Mind Interface Prototype: Virtual Training of Harry Wise – Patient number 1," Harry's own voice was resounding inside of his head. He could not see a thing but could only hear the voice of the interface and the fact that it was his voice was confusing.

"Harry Wise – entering accelerated coma state; virtual time to real time ratio equals one hundred and ninety nine decimal nine five to one; Programmer and Vision Provider: James Wise; Time required for training: Approximately forty eight thousand hours; Real Time Required: two hundred and forty hourrrrrrrrrssss; Vvvviiiirus in system riskkkkkkk of distortion of patiiiiiiientnnnt braaiin mooooorphologyyyyyy. Risk ooooooofff innnnncappaaacityyy to magiiiiiiic. Squibbbb…." The voice was no longer clear and fluid but now it was being distorted and Harry was getting really anxious and he tried to shake himself but could not do a thing. He simply did not exist physically but only mentally.

His consciousness now was part of his subconscious and he focused himself and cleared him mind like he had learned to do in Occlumency. _Harry, you must hear me; Harry I am you and I know more one you than you actually know. I remember the days before the amnesia. James Wise was the one who made you lose your mind. He is not your father and not at all a good man. Do not trust him and anybody who is with him._

Harry came back to full consciousness and his father was still there crouching over him. It had been less than ten seconds that he had been unconscious. _Do not trust him but act like you really do trust him._

James grabbed him by his shoulders.

"What has happened Harry? Why are you awake so quick when we were expecting you for next week?"

"The system said that there was a Virus and went berserk and I awoke." Harry went white.

"It said risk of incapacity of doing magic; Squib!" Harry was literally crying. This was not his day at all. He kills five babies and now he has maybe lost all his magic.

"Calm down Harry. This cannot be so serious. Someone of your power cannot just lose all magic like this."

"Take your wand and say 'Lumos' thinking about a light coming out of your wand."

"Lumos!" Nothing

"Lumos!" Nothing again

"LUMOS!" Nothing

Harry was angry as hot tears came out and crashed down on the floor.

"This is all because of you. You are so sure of your plans. And me, I killed five innocent replicas of myself today; I was bubbling with magic; Even without a wand I could do magic and now I am not even to do a simple spell."

He looked up at his father again. The latter was attempting to see through more carefully and calm Harry. His eyes were again transformed into the black saucers that radiated so mush power.

_Do not trust him. _Harry fixed these eyes unwaveringly and wished to know all that was going on inside that man's head. Why had he made him lose his mind? Then the magic began. It was one of the strangest feelings that he had ever felt. Harry felt his body become weightless he was only energy and he could see the eyes of James flick back into normal and he looked fearful if not terrified. At that moment, Harry entered James through his eyes. He was inside his mind. He was possessing him. _Open your mouth James. _As Harry thought of that, nothing happened. Then he thought of opening his open mouth and James mouth opened. James was Harry and Harry was seeing through James eyes. Harry wanted to recall all the events that James had done since his infancy. The memories came as if it was Harry's and he sat down and closed his eyes as the memories flashed by. He was accessing the subconscious directly. He now held all the information contained inside James as subconscious record everything since the day it was formed.

He felt powerful. James offered no resistance at all. He was possessing him entirely and power flew around him. _Can I do magic now that I am James? _Harry took his wand and "Lumos". A bright light erupted from the wand tip.

_Let's remember more from our dear James. _Memories flew again. – Harry saw through the eyes of James. A talk man was walking towards him. Suddenly, a green wisp of light flew into his chest. The man fell down and a horrible grimace was plastered on his face. "Daddy, daddy, wake up daddy! It's not funny!"

Daddy did not wake up. A wizard in a dark hood with a green skull with a snake as tongue was laughing manically. "Tell you mother that Voldemort has been sent by Dumbledore to kill the stupid muggle that your father, Lucian, was. Little step brother, I am sparing you this time but you won't always be this lucky"

Harry got up and ran towards the laughing murderer. As he threw himself onto the man, the latter disappeared out of thin air and Harry fell down hard on the jagged stone path.

Enough from that! What about the training and where is Grindelwald in that? Another lie, another reason to stop trusting James! What's my name? Let's speak my name out.

"Harry Potter"

"I am Harry Potter and not Harry Wise and what is the name of the son of Lucian?"

"Tommy Riddle"

_What about the mother then?_ Harry was back at the same place that he was and he was sobbing over the limp body of his father. "Mother, Mother, daddy is dead!"

His mother looked shaken as she approached the dead body and began wailing and a boy of about sixteen came. _Who is this? My brother, Tom. _Suddenly the hooded assassin appeared again and shot two green spells into the mother and the brother. Both fell as the father had done some minutes before.

"Good boy Tommy! Do not cry. Hold your anger inside and let it loose on Dumbledore and myself when you are ready to face a certain death. I let you because you are a wizard. However, Crucio!"

Harry felt the pain although it was only a memory; Voldemort could do horrible thing with a little as memories._ What do you know of Harry Potter? _Harry relived all the thoughts of Tommy which recalled Harry Potter. The boy-who-lived, it was coming back to him - Savior of the wizarding world; Hogwarts; Hermione and Ron; Cedric and Sirius; battles and adventures; Dumbledore, the rightful and good leader against Voldemort; Wormtail; Tommy Riddle; the first and second obliviations; the false Hermione. All these now felt really distant. He could not even feel the grief for Sirius or his clones. His clone were after all only in the very stage of development and surely without nervous system and would not have felt any sort of pain before death.

Harry walked out of the room or more appropriately a Harry possessed Tommy walked out of the room. Towards the laboratory, the false Hermione approached him.

"Sir, the clone of Harry has been sent into the raid against Riddle's Mansion. Voldemort killed him and the news is already on the wizarding newspapers all over the world. Kingsley reports that Dumbledore is as if he had aged more than one hundred years. He is at his lowest moral point. There can be an immediate attack and I am sure that he won't offer us lot resistance." Hermione sounded horribly cheerful in her yet formal speech. She sounded like Umbridge.

Harry did not know what to answer. There was another clone and the entire wizarding world is mourning his death. He took the Quibbler.

"HARRY POTTER DEATH WRECKS THE WORLD; Who is going to stop Voldemort now?"


	4. 4 Anger does no Good but Cruelty does

Chapter 4: Anger does no good but Cruelty does

Harry wanted to scream; how could he have been so thick? The organisation would never stop because of him. This girl before him disgusted him more than anything else. Speaking of the death of someone like it was only a bug that needed to be crushed to be put in Snape's potions. Hermione would never do that, never. He wanted to cause her so much pain. Her, taking Hermione's form to make him feel more comfortable, what a deceitful idea! He will make her pay.

Harry focused into her eyes. He felt himself get into the air, leaving the body of that dung and focused once more into the eyes of the woman before him. He felt himself aspired into her mind. He felt no resistance at all like in Wise.

_Who are you? WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME? Do you think that YOU can make me stoop so low? Do you think that I, the symbol of hope against Voldemort can be a puppet in your hands? What do you want? Not all purebloods are bad! You should know that, you who want to be Hermione so much. The wizarding world is in tears; One of their greatest hopes, Me, has been killed. I want to cause you so much pain! I can even feel my Voldemort side surfacing again. You make me disgust the muggles and muggleborn even more. Mudbloods, that what you are!_

As the word mudblood came into Harry's head, a stir of resistance stung him. The mind was trying to defy him. _Show me what you've got and pray that I judge the memories acceptable enough to let you be. _

Flashes flew; A young girl arriving home from school, her mother looking really happy about something.

"Morgan, you are accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," the older woman was beaming while the young girl stayed confused. "Well, the amazing things that you have done since your infancy is all explained in this letter. You are a witch and you will be able to attend one of the greatest wizarding schools according to this letter."

Knock, Knock, someone was at the door. "Coming," said the mother in a very cheerful mood.

"Mrs. Polly Summerby, I Presume." A man in a dark hooded black robe with a green skull with a snake as tongue stepped in.

"Too right you are!" Polly was literally hoping about. "You are a wizard, aren't you?"

The man removed the hood for the first time. He was looking familiar. He was Barty Crouch Jr.

"My boss, Lord Voldemort, is a good friend of Headmaster Dumbledore. You see they don't really like Muggleborns, the magical children of muggle who are non-magical people like you."

Polly's smile faltered for the first time.

"They did not want to come themselves and so they told me to come myself..." Crouch smiled showing all him teeth in a mischievous way and Polly smiled back nervously.

"…to kill you and your daughter."

Polly smiled even more nervously. "Stop kidding Mr.…"

"Barty… Barty Crouch Junior; And now lets get started; Crucio," his wand was pointed towards Polly in less time that Harry could have thought possible.

Polly started to scream and fell to ground hard and painfully. Spasms of pain coursed through her like waves making her wriggle on the ground like earthworms cut into two. Barty, being the brat that only he could be, started laughing like Voldemort would have done. He was really very Voldermortish.

Morgan stayed still like a statue and could not move even a bit. Harry scream into her head but nothing could move her as it was only a vision.

_ENOUGH! _Harry came back from the memory and so much of his anger towards her has dissipated that he was now even feeling sympathy for her. He felt so awful of saying the word mudblood when Hermione and his mother, Lily, were muggleborns. Before him was the body of Wise. The latter had passed out when Harry changed body.

_Why did you need my clones and not just some kind of android? Don't you have any kind of compassion for killing someone so cold bloodedly? _This was like some kind of interrogatory with Veritaserum. The answers followed fluidly and truthfully. _We did not want to kill the clones because they could have been useful with all the powers they possessed, they could have been good soldiers and defective ones could have been kept for experiments. The soldier project has to be abandoned because then, they would all have the brain of Harry Potter and would surely rebel themselves. We have started to cut part of their consciousness to implant microprocessors to control them but lately I have pointed out that it would be risky as someone like Voldemort could overrule the chips and take control of the clones by possession._

_Are there any of those clones left? _Harry wanted the answer like he has never wanted any other thing in his life. _Yes! Let's go then. _

To everybody, Morgan could be seen walking to the clone destruction room but what they did not know was that Harry was controlling her.

_Wait; My wand! _Harry did a u-turn and took his wand from his room and headed back to the clone destruction room.

Someone was killing the cloned one after the other with Avada Kedavra; Harry could see that through the transparent glass panes. A Harry possessed Morgan ran into the room as the last of the clone were about to be killed.

"Stupefy," a red jet ran right through the back of the agent. The alarm sounded. Harry had to be quick. He put his wand into the hand of his clone and projected himself out of Morgan into the body of the clone. He was him again and he had full control over his cloned self given that the clone did not possess part of his consciousness.

The great advantage, that he had now, was that he did not have that ugly scar over his forehead. The members of the organisation were rushing into the room. They stayed bewildered for sometime and then turned towards Harry. Adrenalin rushed into his bloodstream. This was going to be even tighter than the escaped from the cemetery. Harry did not want to lose that body. He had the clearest impression that he was a squib when he returns to his own self.

Harry jumped onto his feet from his bed and hoped onto the ground and ran like he had never run. His wand was in his hands. He sent some stupefy hexes behind him and this seemed like it was being relived once more when he heard a few bodies fall down. Now he only had to find a portkey somewhere. They can't get out of this place without a portkey. He arrived into a sort of telephone booth. The banner told clearly user-password portkey.

It was a computer system. 'User Name:' the cursor was blinking at the end of this label. _Morgan. _Harry typed in the name. 'Invalid User Name', what now? _Morgan Summerby, _Harry typed in and this time 'Password:' appeared. Password, this is going to be difficult. Harry had locked the door of the booth and the members were crowded outside it. They looked relieved that Harry was still there. Alohomora did not work on the door and Harry was forever thankful for the one that designed this system. Outside, they did not sound the least worried; Harry would never be able to pass the password system and would eventually surrender.

Harry was lost until he saw 'Forgotten Password?' and clicked onto it. 'Security question: Who is the person I hate the most on this earth?' Harry typed in all that passed through his head, _Dumbledore, Voldemort, Voldie, Tom Riddle, Albus, Barty Crouch, Harry Potter… _Still nothing! _Barty Crouch Jr. _This one was the good. 'Hint to password: **Fear they may be but forever grateful I will be to them.**' Harry was dumbfounded. He punched the wall in frustration what was he going to do now. _They will most certainly kill the clone but even if he lives, what would it be if he has to possess people to have magical powers instead of being himself. It would be surely better in Azkaban with all its Dementors. Dementors, yes, it fell in place. Dementors bring the most feared memories to life. Lupin said that he was very wise in being scared of fear itself when the boggart took the form of a dementor. And Morgan should be very grateful to them because they ensured that Barty Crouch Jr. get a good punishment that was worse than death itself. _

_Dementors, _Harry typed in. 'Password correct, you may lift the phone receiver now.' Harry did as he was told as the outsiders' eyes went big and began punching the panes of the booth as if they were zombies trying to get Harry to eat his brain. Harry grinned as he watched the others and lifted the phone. He felt the familiar pull behind his navel and fell into a strangely dark place. He lifted himself and walked about careful not to him his toes with anything. Then it came to him. He was naked!

What a chance I did not portkeyed to Diagon Alley. There was a dim light source before him. He was in some sort of huge cathedral. As he approached the light source he discerned the entrance of the building and some people were lying there in battered clothes and not looking very friendly. He had to get dressed. He projected himself into the air and gilded his non physical form into one of the persons there. The possessed had an oversized dark hooded robe and this came exactly well with the wand of that person.

Harry moved the woman towards the limp body of his clone and made her remove her hood and put her wand into the clone's hand. It was lucky that the place was dark because the woman was not really an old one and had seemingly a good shape. Harry entered his clone once more and let the now limp woman fall down clumsily. He dressed up and took both wands, his and the woman's. He pulled on the hood and went out.

Knockturn Alley, he was thinking about it the moment he fell there. He felt really like Sirius at that moment. He wanted to wreck people's neck and he kept his anger bottled up for the time when he would meet those persons because their fate would not be the most pleasant thing. He did not feel any remorse any more; Sirius died because of Bellatrix and she would feel his wrath. This moment arrived quicker than Harry would have ever thought.

Bellatrix was walking in the street like any body else, even her hood was lowered and she did not even care to put another robe than the one with the Dark Mark that she was wearing at that moment. This incensed Harry even more when the people surrounding them stooped low as she passed. Harry did not stoop and Bellatrix noticed. She stopped and said in a commanding voice, "who are you to stand up when all of your kind stoop before me?"

Harry wanted so much to lower his hood and say 'Harry Potter, the one who Voldemort can never kill and the one who will be the end of all the Deatheaters and of Tom Riddle' but he restrained himself.

"Sorry, I was admiring the Mark on your robe," he said in a hoarse voice trying to appear older and not like Harry Potter's voice would have.

"Oh! You are forgiven then!" Bellatrix sounded pleased and followed her way with her nose high up in the air.

Harry stepped up as soon as Bellatrix was far enough. He ran into a street parallel to the one in which he has been. He kept spying Bellatrix's moves from the corners of junctions. Then she entered the dark building in which he had been earlier and he followed her.

"Lumos!" as soon as Harry's wand tip lit up, he had Bellatrix's wand pointed directly into his chest.

"Calm down; calm down!" Harry said with the same voice that he had used earlier. "I was only following you so as to talk about enrolling for a Deatheather position."

"You could have asked me about that while we talked earlier." Her wand was not moving as she said that in a testy voice.

"I do not trust people of Knockturn. I am not from Knockturn, I am directly from Hogwarts and I have even been to the Most Noble House of the Black."

Bellatrix eyes opened wider when she heard of her beloved home.

"But you can't get there because of the fidelius charm Dumbledore has put on it. I am myself from the Order of the Phoenix but what's the need to stay there anymore? Dumbledore is so down with Harry Potter dead."

Harry had discreetly pointed his other wand towards the belly of Bellatrix while she was so absorbed by what he had been saying.

"Bella, I am really unhappy with your behavior since you became a Deatheater."

Bellatrix was becoming confused now. Harry's hand holding the wand with Lumos started to lower his hood. The head of Harry was still hairless and there was not a bit of a scar anywhere. Harry looked into her eyes and with all the legilimency that he possessed he probed her mind and what shocked Harry most was the thought that Bellatrix now had; the boy before her looked so much like a young Voldemort right now.

"Very right you are Bella; I am like Voldemort more than you can ever think although with my scar and hair I would never look like him." Bellatrix stiffened before him and her grip on her wand tightened more.

"Potter is dead and it happened before me."

"I suffered much, too much for the death of Sirius and that's your fault. You seemingly haven't suffered enough with my Cruciatus but let me have a last try before I kill you."

Bellatrix laughed for the first time.

"With your wand with a Lumos spell and mine in your chest, you won't even have time to react before I turn you unconscious and bring you to my Lord."

Harry smiled and it struck him how like Barty Crouch Jr. he looked but instead of making him uncomfortable, he liked it. It gave him the confidence that he could be cruel enough to give a good Cruciatus to Bellatrix.

Bellatrix hissed at him, "what are you smiling at when you are supposed to kneel down and beg me to spare you. Gryffindors will stay the arrogant imbeciles that they always were."

"Bella, do you know that the Hat destined me to be a Slytherin before I dissuaded it in doing so. You would understand better if you look down a bit."

"Clever, Potter, deviation technique; but I know you are bluffing!"

"Really? Crucio!" Harry spoke in a cool voice wanting Bellatrix to scream in pain like she had never done before.

Bellatrix fell down and the horrible mask of terror stayed scotched on her face. She was caught completely off guard as the curse sprang from Harry's second wand. He felt relieved to see he fell to ground, one step closer to insanity but not enough.

"Do you remember the Longbottoms, Bella," Harry asked in a cheeky voice.

"Beluug….Bluuug…yuggg," Bellatrix was screeching incomprehensible words.

"I don't understand," Harry was enjoying it. He focused even more. His was not going to be the world most powerful wizard for nothing.

Bellatrix now started wriggling on the ground, saliva was dripping from her mouth, and she started coughing all together. Blood was coming out of her mouth. Harry was almost sure that even Voldemort would not have been able to do such a feat.

He stopped and watched as Bellatrix's wriggling stopped and she put her hands and tried to lift her up. She failed as he hands slid on the damp ground and she fell face first on the ground; her noise was broken and blood came out profusely.

"Ouch, I bet that this was painful Bella," Harry said mimicking Sirius voice.

"Sod off, Potter," she managed to say in a disdainful way that only she could do.

"This is not what I was expecting from of supposedly well-mannered Black like you."

Harry kicked her wand away and proceeded even further by kicking her as hard as he could in the belly as she was on her hands trying to get up. She had the wind swept out of her and fell back to ground breaking her nose even more.

"I think that you will need more, Crucio!" this time he used both wands and what surprised him was that both wands emitted there part while he was expecting only one to do so as earlier, the Lumos had been extinguished. He was becoming more powerful. Being cruel make people more powerful. Being cruel does have its good part in the end.

Bellatrix was blown down from the force of both Crucios and now she was not only wriggling but also bouncing of the ground sometime it was her head that was hitting the ground, then at others her buttock and legs followed the suit. The most surprising of it all was that Harry enjoyed it.

He continued the spell for a whole five minutes until he started feeling drained out. He was powerful and now he knew it. He now has to be up to the standards of his power. Bellatrix was unconscious.

"Enervate," Bellatrix woke up and looked at Harry and screamed.

Harry just smiled at her as if he was the kind loving daddy and Bellatrix was the little scared girl. Bellatrix face started changing to a less scared one. Then suddenly Harry face turned stone and he no longer wore the kind look but now looked more like the angry cruel headmaster.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Harry shouted out at Bellatrix. Then he started laughing like a maniac. He patted Bellatrix head a little and then gave her a hard slap that would stay engraved into her cheeks for the rest of her life.

Bellatrix retreated away from Harry. She started wailing like a mad and Harry was now sure that it was just what she was.

"Crucio"

Bellatrix wriggled a bit and then Harry relaxed the curse. As soon as Bellatrix started to stop wriggling, "Crucio"; Harry went like this for a good long time.

"Well, my Bellatrix, where do you want me to drop you, Azkaban or St Mungos!"

"No, I think that I will leave you here. The Knockturn people would have something to knock and turn and they would do that very well I am sure. Ah! Before I get going!"

He stripped her of her already worn and battered dress on and took his wand. "Incendio!"

He made a dark line on her back. He continued with the Incendio until he wrote what he wanted to – 'Voldie the ghost of HP was here!'

"Ba-bye, I love you Bella!" Harry left and Bella continued to wave at him.

Harry went outside his hood was back on. He had nothing to fear now. He was officially dead and the Ministry of Magic would not keep tracking the magical trace of someone already dead. If they try Veritaserum on him, they would be trying it on the person that he was possessing not him. His clone does not have the ability to talk as his consciousness is cut from this world. Harry would not be affected by the potion and would continue feeding false information.

He entered a shop which looked suspiciously full of dark magic like any other. The man at the counter was a fat one and a Dark Mark was hanging on his arm. There was no means in telling if this was the true one or simply a tattoo.

"Sir, do you know where the Malfoys live, I am one of Lucius' associates in something and I have to talk to his wife."

"No!" the man grunted but Harry knew better.

He removed his hood and looked piercingly into the man's eyes and head. He added 'legilimens' in his thoughts. Soon memories flashed between their minds.

"Thank you, sir!" the man looked confused but said nothing.

_That's what I call a good behavior._ And Harry started once more towards his quest. This was going to be one of his best summers ever.

**Merlin's Griffin** – I will find a beta reader soon.


End file.
